One of my research interests is how different solvation or electrostatic models influence the results of Molecular Dynamics calculations. An important aspect has been the extension of the current parametrization of the AMBER force field to non-aqueous solvents such as chloroform, tetrachlormethane, dimethylsulfoxide etc. I have extensively tested the effect of various parameters governing the behavior of the Molecular Dynamics simulations and developed a simulation protocol that allows the application of these new solvents. Another project was the calculation of the free energy difference of the two anomeric forms of glucose. After a careful derivation and calibration of the necessary parameters, and using the LES technique, good agreement with the experimental data has been obtained. The Computer Graphics Laboratory is important for the visualization of both the initial setup of the calculations and of the results obtained.